Cosmowarrior Zéro : Yurushi
by apersonne
Summary: Il est plus facile de haïr que de pardonner, il est plus facile d'ôter la vie que de l'épargner, il est plus facile de s'abandonner à la vengeance. Warius Zéro ne vit que pour ça, depuis la mort tragique de ses parents, il ne rêve que d'une chose : les venger. A bord du Karyû, notre jeune commandant, part à la chasse aux pirates, les pourchassant sans fin.
1. Prologue

Prologue :

En l'an de grâce 2990

Depuis longtemps, les hommes rêvaient d'aller dans l'espace, de toucher les étoiles, d'explorer les autres galaxies qui les entouraient et de découvrir d'autres formes de vie. Quand le 20 juillet 1969, Neil Armstrong posa le pied sur la lune, la conquête de l'espace commença, l'avancée technologique, permit à l'humanité de quitter leur terre, d'explorer peu à peu leur système solaire puis leur galaxie et enfin le reste de l'univers. Mais ce qu'ignoraient les terriens, étaient que certaines races belliqueuses voulaient les asservir, les soumettre.

Alors commença la longue et triste histoire d'une série de guerres sanglantes, condamnant des millions vies innocentes détruisant le passé, le présent et l'avenir des Hommes.

De valeureux guerriers s'opposèrent aux ennemis, libérant l'humanité de ses oppresseurs, tentant de préserver l'espoir et l'avenir de leur peuple mais la terre, elle fut devenue invivable suite à ces nombreux conflits.

Contraints et forcés de quitter leur planète natale, les humains s'installèrent sur diverses planètes, tentant de vivre comme ils le pouvaient.

Les écarts sociaux se sont creusés, l'anarchie et le chaos se sont fait une place sur plusieurs planètes, ouvrant la voie à divers trafics, mafia et gang. La piraterie était revenue en force et était reine de l'espace, pillant, détruisant tout vaisseau qui croisait sont chemins.

Les prisonniers, eux, étaient vendu comme esclave.

Nous sommes en l'an de grâce 2990 de notre ère.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La quête des hommes

Chapitre 1 :

La quête des hommes.

L'errance, la solitude, la tristesse, le désespoir, la peur, la colère, ces mots répétés sans cesse dans son esprit, Warius Zéro, enfant âgé de dix ans avait perdu sa famille à cinq ans. Cela c'était produit le douze mai 3005. Sa famille venait de s'installer sur une jeune planète, un nouveau départ disait son père les quelques mois qu'il y avait passé furent douceur, insouciance, rires, joie, mais un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul.

Le 17 octobre 3005, une bande de pilleurs sans foi, ni loi attaquèrent les colons, pillant, volant, violant et tuant sans vergogne les citoyens qu'ils trouvaient.

Quand les militaires arrivèrent pour porter secours aux malheureux, il était trop tard, peu avaient survécu aux massacres.

Le petit Warius avait échappé à l'horreur car au moment du drame qui se jouait, il s'était éloigné de chez lui, jouant dans la forêt qui bordait son village quand les coups de feux avaient retentit, il s'était réfugié dans le creux d'un arbre, attendant que les coups cessent.

Plusieurs heures avaient passés avant qu'il ne sorte de sa cachette, et quand il revint au village, ses yeux d'enfant furent confrontés à l'horreur du monde des adultes les maisons n' étaient plus que cendres, d'autres brûlaient encore, les cadavres jonchaient les rues, le sang colorant le sable, l'odeur de la mort, de la cendre et du sang envahissait son nez, remplaçant à jamais la douce odeur des champs fleuris, de la cuisine de sa mère, du parfum rassurant qu'elle dégageait quand elle le berçait dans ces bras.

Adieu douce insouciance, adieu innocence.

Vingt-cinq juin 3010, le jeune Warius errait dans les rues de Néo-City, à dix ans, il volait pour subsister, refusant de vivre dans l'orphelinat où on l'avait placé, ce gamin ne rêvait que d'une chose : venger la mort atroce de ses parents.

Fuyant les autorités après avoir commis un vol, dans une épicerie du coin, Warius avait couru jusque dans les quartiers résidentiels de la haute société. Se faufilant dans un arbre, qui surplombait un haut mur d'enceinte, le jeune garçon s'introduisit dans le jardin de la demeure et se cacha dans les buissons, le temps que s'éloigne-la police. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'en entrant dans cette propriété, il allait faire une rencontre qui changerait sa vie à jamais.

Trente mars 3027 : orbite de la planète Néo Terra.

« Capitaine Zéro, je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau quand vous serez en pause. »

« Bien Commandant. »

Warius avait effectué un salut militaire impeccable avant de reprendre son poste, le commandant Strauss quitta la passerelle suivi du lieutenant Micht, dans l'ascenseur, ce dernier trouvait que son supérieur était trop calme et soucieux.

« Monsieur, puis-je vous demande ce qui se passe ? » interrogea prudemment Micht.

« Il se passe que le capitaine Zéro monte en grade, il sera commandant d'un vaisseau dans un mois. » répondit lascivement Strauss.

« C'est formidable ça ! Vous devriez être fier, votre protégé est maintenant commandant. » s'extasia Micht.

« Je suis à la fois heureux et inquiet, c'est une excellent officier, sortir de l'académie avec des résultats élevés, considéré comme un brillant militaire, il fait partie de l'élite. Mais ce qui l'anime me fait peur. »

« Que voulez-vous dire, monsieur ? »

« La haine. Depuis la mort de ses parents sur la planète 119CB, il ne vit que pour venger sa famille, cette haine qui le pousse à exceller, peut le conduire à faire des erreurs et commettre des actes insensés. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait quelqu'un pour le remettre à l'ordre directement mais là… »

« Soyez sans crainte monsieur, des hommes de son équipage seront le remettre dans le droit chemin si il devait s'en écarté. » déclara Micht avant de le laisser devant son bureau.

« J'espère que vous avez raison, Lieutenant. » murmura le commandant avant d'entrer dans son bureau.

Une heure plus tard, le capitaine Zéro rentra dans le bureau de son supérieur.

« Capitaine Zéro, à vos ordres monsieur. » parla Zéro en saluant le commandant suivant à la lettre la procédure habituelle.

« Repos capitaine, quand tu es dans mon bureau, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formel, Warius et tu le sais. » répondit le commandant.

« Je sais monsieur. »

« J'ai reçu ce matin même, une lettre de l'état-major, elle t'a été adressée. » reprit Strauss.

Le jeune homme prit la lettre et l'ouvrit avant dans lire le contenu, après quelques minutes de lecture, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage puis un cri de joie suivit d'un geste de victoire furent effectué sous le regard amusé du commandant.

« Veuillez m'excuser monsieur de mon écart. » se reprit Warius en se rappelant où il était.

« HAHAHA ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te mettre un blâme parce-que tu es joyeux de monter en grade. Je suis fier de toi, Zéro » ria de bon cœur son supérieur.

« Merci monsieur, mais c'est surtout grâce à vous si j'ai pu monter les échelons et atteindre le grade de commandant. »

« Ne me remercie pas Warius. C'est toi et toi seul avec tes propres moyens. Mais je vais te donner un conseil très important, ne laisse jamais ta haine et ton envie de vengeance prendre le dessus sur tes décisions. Je sais que tu as fait tous ses efforts pour venger la mort atroce de tes parents mais sache que la vengeance ne t'apporteras rien, ni la paix ni le bonheur. »

« Oui monsieur, vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

« Bien rompez Capitaine Zéro. » termina Strauss en saluant son égal.

Zéro répondit par un salut avant de quitter le bureau de son supérieur.

Deux mois plus tard sur la planète minière KZU87 :

« Mlle Maki Okinawa, voici les derniers rapports des tests du canon Bipolaire. » cria un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui courait en direction d'une jeune femme tout aussi jeune que lui.

Une fois à ses côtés, il lui donna la tablette dont elle lu avec soin le si précieux contenu.

Après quelques minutes de silence, un léger sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres roses pâles.

« Parfait, Mr Banks, prévenez tous les ingénieurs et techniciens, réunion dans deux heures. » déclara Maki avant de le laisser.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Karyû décollage !

Chapitre 2 :

Karyû, décollage !

Deux années s'étaient écoulées, depuis que Warius a obtenu le grade de commandant. La chasse aux pirates fut pour lui une priorité, et cela lui valut une renommée des plus glorieuses dans l'armée mais pour les pirates, il était le diable en personne. Sa stratégie, son expérience acquise avec le Commandant Strauss ainsi que ses deux années de commandant sur le croiseur Espérance, sa ruse et sa technique de combat, avait fait de lui un maître dans l'art des combats spatiaux. Dès que les pirates le voyait, ils fuyaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, le reste l'évitaient autant que possible.

En 3029, 15 juin, planète KZY-596 :

« Général Hikiraya, officier Oki à vos ordres monsieur. » déclara une jeune femme.

« Repos Oki, j'ai l'heureux plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes nommé capitaine sur le tout dernier vaisseau de guerre sortit du nos usines : le Karyû. » Annonça le vieil homme.

« Pardon ! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

« Vous m'avez très bien entendu officier, capitaine sous les ordres du Commandant Zéro Warius à bord du Karyû, vous partez dans trois jours pour la planète KZU-87. Vous pouvez disposer. » termina le général en remettant la lettre à l'officier puis retourna à sa paperasse.

La jeune femme quitta le bureau de son supérieur encore abasourdie par la nouvelle.

Sur une autre planète, à Néo-city, l'équipage de L'Espérance avait appris la même nouvelle que l'officier Oki.

Une semaine plus tard, sur la planète KZU-87, l'équipage de l'Espérance arrivait tout juste après un long voyage en train, épuisé mais excité, tous ne rêvant que d'une chose, voir enfin le Karyû, mais cela ne serait que le lendemain matin et l'indignation fût vivement exclamé.

Le lendemain arriva enfin, dans le hangar n°17, tout l'équipage était présent, Zéro en tête, attendant le créateur du Karyû quand enfin elle apparût au côté d'une jeune officier.

« Commandant Zéro, je présume. » déclara la conceptrice.

« C'est exact madame… »

« Mlle Okinawa Maki et cette jeune femme et votre nouveau capitaine, Oki Marina. »

« Commandant Zéro, Capitaine Oki à vos ordres. » parla Marina, faisant le salut officiel.

« Repos Capitaine Oki. »répondit Zéro avec le même salut.

« Bien maintenant que les présentation sont faîtes passons à l'essentiel. Mademoiselle, messieurs, je vous ais choisis uniquement pour vos aptitudes physiques, psychologiques, vos résultats à l'académie militaire, vos expériences, vos stratégies et professionnalisme. Jamais je n'aurais laissé l'œuvre de ma vie entre les mains de gamins incompétents, seuls les meilleurs des meilleurs auront accès à cette merveille technologique de pointe.

Le Karyû a un armement unique dont le canon de Saint Elme qui combine l'énergie modulatoire à l'hélium 3.

Le blindage peut résister à tout, des lasers, aux fortes pressions et champs magnétique que vous rencontrerez aux cours de vos missions.

Les radars vous permettrons de détecter les vaisseaux à plus de 100 miles ainsi que les vaisseaux sous camouflage.

Le système de navigation est en 3D et le système de communications vous permet de rentrer en relation avec le QG central et autre, où que vous soyez, même par orage magnétique de très forte amplitude

Mais assez de bavardage, allumez toutes les lumières ! » cria Maki.

Les puissants spots s'allumèrent éblouissant quelques instants toutes les personnes présentent, et là, devant leurs yeux ébahis, se dressait le navire de guerre le plus puissant : Le Karyû.

Ressemblant à la tête d'un dragon dont la gueule était ouverte prêt à cracher son feu, le vaisseau était bicolore, gris métallique sur la partie supérieur et rouge sang la partie inférieur. De chaque côté de la tour, à sa base même se trouvaient deux rampes de lancements de jets de combat au-devant de cette même tour se trouvait un lance missile à pulsion afin d'assurer la sécurité des jets au moment de leurs décollages.

Vint ensuite les canons secondaires puis les premiers canons en rangé de trois de chaque côté du navire placé sur des plateformes, quatre canons en binômes placés sur des dômes avec une rotation de 360° pour des tirs en continues.

Okinawa Maki n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, long de 550 mètres, il était le plus grand cuirasse de la flotte terrienne, et l'orgueil de Zéro n'en était que récompensé.

Pour lui, c'était l'apothéose de sa carrière, les pirates n'ont qu'à bien se tenir il allait enfin pouvoir se venger du massacre de sa famille.

« Mademoiselle, Messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'ai à vous présenter l'intérieur du vaisseau. » parla Maki.

Et comme un seul homme, tous la suivirent.

Après plus de quatre heures de visite et d'explications sur les commandes, les moteurs et autres, tous retournèrent à leur dortoirs, un manuel de leur nouveau vaisseau sous le bras afin d'en connaître ses secrets.

Quelques jours plus tard, le moment tant attendu arriva, le décollage du Karyû était dans quelques minutes, l'équipage était à son poste, vérifiant tous les systèmes, contrôlant les niveaux.

A la tour de contrôle, les contrôleurs aériens surveillaient de prêt la zone de départ quand…

« Saluez ! » ordonna Marina à l'entrée du Commandant.

« Ecoutez-moi tous, nous avons l'immense honneur de voyager dans ce prestigieux vaisseau, avec lui nous allons partir à la chasse au Pirate ! Vérifiez les systèmes ! » ordonna Warius

« Vérifiez tous les systèmes, systèmes vérifiez ! »

« Hissez le pavillon de la flotte d'indépendance ! » ordonna Zéro.

« A tous l'équipage, nous allons appareiller. » annonça le capitaine Oki.

« L'équipe de maintenance, évacuez la zone, évacuez la zone ! » hurlèrent les haut-parleurs du hangar.

« Propulseurs Antigravitationnels 12 000 tours, enclenchez. » déclara l'officier mécanicien.

« Ouverture des portes, ouverture des portes, ouverture des portes ! » répéta sans cesse les hauts parleurs.

Le plafond trembla puis s'ouvrit en deux, coulissant de chaque côté pour laisser entrer les rayons du soleil.

« Verrouillage du pas de tir effectué ! »déclara le commandant, suivit du capitaine.

L'officier navigateur leva deux manettes, les quatre pieds d'arrimage lâchèrent le vaisseau.

« C'est bon tout est au vert ! » déclara-t-il ainsi que d'autres membres d'équipage.

C'est alors qu'une immense fumée blanche s'échappa de sous le Karyû, les moteurs se mirent en route et enfin, le navire s'éleva dans les airs, sous les regards ébahis de l'équipe de maintenance, la tour de contrôle, l'équipe d'ingénieur et celui de Okinawa Maki.

« Enfin, se dit Warius, Enfin, je vais pouvoir faire la chasse et éliminer tous les pirates. »

Une fois à bonne hauteur, le moteur principal du navire s'enclencha et le propulsa droit vers l'espace.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Marina

Chapitre 3 : Marina

Alors que l'imposant vaisseau de guerre avançait dans l'espace silencieux, à son bord, c'était une toute autre histoire.

« Attrapez-le ! » hurla quelqu'un.

« Ne le laissez pas s'échapper » cria un autre.

Dans la cantine du vaisseau, un joyeux bazar avait débuté à cause d'un … chat. L'animal avait réussi, et dieu sait comment, à monter au bord du Karyû avant son décollage. Les détecteurs de surveillance n'ayant pas repéré sa présence à cause de son origine l'animal s'était baladé sur le navire sans problème et avait chipé de la nourriture dans la réserve. Ce fut un commis de cuisine qui le repéra et depuis, la chasse s'était éternisée, une pagaille sans précédent avait élu dans la cantine, et le chat échappait toujours à ses bourreaux.

« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? » demanda le capitaine Oki en entrant de la salle.

L'animal en fuite sauta alors dans ses bras, cherchant un refuge, le commandant Zéro, présent au moment de l'accident, qui était à sa poursuite, percuta son second, l'embrassant au passage, et s'écroulèrent tous deux sur le sol, sous le regard ahuri et amusé des quelques membres d'équipage.

Warius choqué et embarrassé, se dégagea brusquement et tenta de se composer un air impartial.

Bien que les joues rouges, il tendit la main vers Marina qui l'accepta, non sans rougir, et se redressa, l'animal toujours dans ses bras.

« Veuillez m'excuser capitaine Oki. Tenta Warius pour changer le sujet du baiser qui commençait à prendre de l'ampleur. Et merci d'avoir attrapé le chat, cela fait une demi-heure qu'on lui court après, et voyez les dégâts. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Commandant, mais qui a amené cet animal à bord ? » interrogea la jeune femme.

« Personne, capitaine, il a dû monter à bord peu de temps avant le décollage. » expliqua un soldat qui s'approcha tout en saluant son supérieur.

« Et les détecteurs ? » reprit la jeune femme, étonné que l'animal n'ait été découvert que maintenant.

« Les détecteurs d'intrusions du navire ne se déclenche quand un être vivant type : humain, humanoïde ou autre inconnu au signalement biologique et données de l'équipage enregistré dans l'ordinateur central. Les animaux sont considérés comme neutre, Mlle Okinawa n'a pas jugé que les animaux fussent une menace. » parla une voix métallique.

Surpris, tous regardèrent dans la direction de la voix, pour voir Battlyzer se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Eh bien, nous allons corriger ça et vite. L'ennemi pourrait utiliser ces animaux pour nous piéger. C'est étonnant venant d'un génie tel qu'Okinawa. » déclara le Commandant.

« Mlle Maki n'a pas omis ce détail, Commandant. » Assura une voix ferme et sûre.

Ce tenant derrière Batlyzer, une jeune femme dans la trentaine, regardait son supérieur avec une assurance que l'on pourrait qualifier d'orgueilleuse.

Sakura Tatsumi était l'officier mécanicien, issus d'un peuple guerrier que l'on nommait les mondragorriens, la jeune femme à la beauté exotique n'en était pas moins dangereuse.

Grande de ses un mètre soixante-douze, les cheveux courts, bruns, le visage allongé et le teint mat où ressortaient ses yeux améthyste, un nez fin et petit et des lèvres roses. Un corps d'athlète aux formes généreuses a damner un saint, Sakura se distinguait de l'équipage composé d'humains et d'humanoïdes surtout par ses oreilles, longues et pointues mais aussi par sa force physique équivalente à celle d'un humanoïde, à son agilité, sa rapidité et son incommensurable amour pour la mécanique. Elle brillait littéralement dans ce domaine.

« Pouvez-vous être plus précis Officier Tatsumi ? » demanda Zéro.

« Oui, le vaisseau est pourvue de détecteurs de bombes, caméras, micros et puces espions, ainsi quand une personne ou un animal est à bord de ce navire nous savons si il est piégé ou pas mais le risque zéro n'existe et n'existera jamais. Quand à cet animal, aucun danger, sinon, nous aurions été averti, mais si vous voulez vous en débarrasser, libre à vous de le jeter par le sas. » déclara-t-elle sur un ton désinvolte dont Zéro ne se préoccupa pas.

Il connaissait la jeune femme depuis deux ans maintenant, il savait que derrière son assurance et son ton désinvolte, se cachait un grand respect envers son supérieur. Ce peuple si secret et si éloigné du reste des autres races, ne reconnaissait que les valeureux guerriers qui avaient su se distinguer pour leur force, agilité, stratégie et moral. Et Warius en faisait partie.

« Pour ce qui est de le jeter par le sas, c'est niet. Nous allons devoir le garder, mais avant cela, j'aimerais que le docteur l'examine. On ne sait jamais, un animal errant véhicule souvent des maladies, évitons qu'il nous en transmette. » annonça Zéro et attrapant l'animal par la peau du cou.

« Je vais l'amener commandant. » reprit Marina en attrapant l'animal pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

« Bien capitaine. » termina Warius.

La jeune femme s'éloigna d'un pas sûr du mess, caressant le chat, qui ronronnait de plaisir. Faut dire que ça change des fous furieux de tout à l'heure, pensa Marina qui sourit avant de se rappeler du baiser échangé avec son supérieur. Le rouge lui monta aux joues rien qu'au souvenir des lèvres de Zéro sur les siennes, très douces pour un homme.

« Que puis-je pour vous capitaine Oki. » interrogea une voix

« Hein… Oh pardon docteur, je vous amène ce chat, il a réussi à monter à bord. Le commandant aimerait vérifier s'il est sain. » répondit-elle.

Toujours les joues légèrement rouges, surprise dans ces pensées, elle se sentie gênée. Elle tendit l'animal et repartit faire son inspection. Elle percuta Batlyzer qui l'avait suivi pour terminer l'inspection, plus gênée que jamais, Marina bredouilla des excuses et fila en vitesse sous le regard amusé du docteur.

Pendant ce temps, Zéro qui avait fini par manger, prenait un café dans la salle des officiers, tout en lisant les divers rapports qui lui arrivait sur son terminal. Plongé dans sa lecture (passionnante dira-t-on), un souffle vint lui chatouiller l'oreille.

« Que… » souffla-t-il, surpris.

« Que ne comprenez-vous pas dans « une heure de pause », commandant Zéro ? » interrogea Sakura.

« Officier Tatsumi, je ne vous permet pas. Et puis, je veux être à jour dans les rapports. » gronda Warius.

« Warius, avec tout le respect que je te dois, tu finiras vieux garçon, à force de travailler comme ça. Ce n'est pas une vie. Entre dormir, manger et travailler, tu n'as même pas de vie privée, as-tu eu au moins une petite amie de plus de 6 mois ? » reprit Sakura, ignorant le ton de son ami.

« Oui, j'ai eu une petite amie de plus de 6 MOIS, et oui j'ai bien une vie privée. » répondit-il.

« Pour la deuxième réponse, je ne te croirais pas car tu n'aurais pas perdu ta petite amie. Je comprends que tu veuilles rendre justice à ta famille, mais, crois-tu qu'ils auraient aimé te voir ainsi ? Tu ne vis que pour la vengeance mais une fois vengé, que feras-tu ? » déclara la jeune femme sur un ton de reproche.

« Ma famille est morte, je n'ai plus personne. Alors oui, il ne me reste plus que la vengeance. » souffla Zéro entre les dents, montrant ainsi sa colère.

« Tu n'as personne, parce que ne laisse personne entrer dans ta vie. Que tu veuille rendre justice à ta famille, oui, mais si tu le fais uniquement dans la vengeance, alors tu te détruiras. Rappelle-toi de mon frère. Ne fais pas la même erreur que lui. » termina l'Officier en quittant la pièce.

Alors que la porte se referma, Warius balança violemment sa tasse de café au sol d'un revers de la main. Tatsumi avait le don de le sortir de ses gongs, mais elle avait raison.

Mais son passé le hantait, toute cette violence déchaînée sur des colons sans défense, une barbarie sans nom, une boucherie.

 **Par inadvertance, j'ai publié ce chapitre alors que je ne l'avais pas finis. Je m'en excuse par avance et je faire plus attention. Encore désolé.**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Ma bannière est

Chapitre 4 : Ma bannière est celle des pirates…

Ailleurs bien loin de là, un autre vaisseau tout aussi redoutable que le Karyû, avançait paresseusement dans l'espace, de couleur vert, un crâne d'un blanc immaculé ornait la proue du navire long de quatre cents mètres et haut de cent cinquante-huit mètres, ce navire imposait le respect tout comme son capitaine. Le nom de ce navire est l'Arcadia et celui de son capitaine est Albator, et la mention d'un de ces noms faisaient trembler tous les voyageurs de l'espace, pirates et militaires, personne n'aurait le courage ou l'audace de se mesurer à lui, seul les fous et les suicidaires iraient.

Alors que l'Arcadia continuait sa route, à son bord, se fut une toute autre histoire.

« Reviens ici, sale bestiole ! Attend un peu si je t'attrape, je vais te cuisiner en ragoût ! » hurla une vieille femme, courant après un chat roux tigré, ce dernier, une bouteille de saké entre ses mâchoires.

Un couteau dans la main gauche, un hachoir dans la main droite, tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la coursive s'écartaient voir fuyaient, en voyant arriver Mme Masu, la cuisinière du vaisseau pirate. Cette petite bonne femme âgée d'une bonne soixantaine d'années, courte sur pattes et bigleuse comme le veut son âge, avait un lancer parfait pour tout ce qui était tranchant. Et gare à celui qui était sur son chemin, on ne volait pas dans sa cuisine.

« Que se passe-t-il donc ! Aaaah Mi-kun! cria une voix. Vieille sorcière, veux-tu laisser mon chat en paix ! » ordonna-t-il, s'interposant entre elle et Mi-kun.

« Votre chat a encore piqué une de mes bouteilles de saké dans la réserve ! » scanda Mme Masu.

« Mi-kun n'est pas un voleur ! » rétorqua le petit homme trapu.

« Docteur Zéro, cela fait la millième fois que je vous dis que votre chat n'a rien à faire dans la cuisine, si je l'attrape, il passe à la casserole ! » menaça la cuisinière.

« Je vous interdit de faire du mal à mon Mi-kun. »

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre coursive.

« Rend-moi mon pantalon ! Rend le moi ! » cria un homme en caleçon poursuivant le voleur.

« Echec et mat ! Tu me dois une bouteille ! » chantonna le vainqueur.

(Bon, je vois que vous vous posez des questions, décrivons la scène.)

Dans la coursive, des hommes dorment à même le sol, d'autre jouent aux cartes, aux échecs, aux courses de souris (si, si, de souris), dessinent, boivent, chantent et encore d'autres activités passionnantes. Toute cette bande de joyeux lurons sont les membres d'équipage de l'Arcadia, et quand on les voit, on ne peut imaginer qu'ils puissent tant être redoutables, à les voir vautré à même le sol, faignantant, ne buvant et mangeant du matin au soir et du soir au matin, comment un navire aussi redoutable que l'Arcadia pouvaient abriter de pareil zouaves ! Alors que tout partait à vau-l'eau, une alarme stridente retentit dans tout le bâtiment, et là, comme un seul homme, l'équipage sortit de sa rêverie, abandonna son jeu d'échec, son jeu de carte, sa course de souris, sa sieste et courait dans tous les sens, allant à son poste destiné, chaque membres était fin prêt pour défendre chèrement sa peau.

« Vaisseau Pirate en vue à 2 h, distance 3 miles ! » hurla un pirate aux postes des radars.

« Est-il en position de combat ? » interrogea un homme placé devant la barre.

« Oui Capitaine, armé et prêt pour le combat. » répondit un autre homme.

« Bien ! Alors montrons lui comment en se batte les vrais pirates ! » déclara-t-il.

« OY ! » répondirent ses hommes d'une seule voix.

Et d'un mouvement fluide, le capitaine barra à tribord, les propulseurs à pleine puissance, l'Arcadia bondit en avant tel un cheval fou. Le vaisseau ennemi ne tarda pas à répondre en tirant plusieurs salves en continue, mais les lasers n'endommageaient nullement la coque du navire vert. En retour, le capitaine de l'Arcadia ordonna la riposte avec les premiers canons qui firent mouche, détruisant les canons de l'ennemi. Alors que les deux vaisseaux allaient se percuter de plein fouet, le fougueux capitaine barra à bâbord et ordonna une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir le feu, mais cette fois, avec les second canons explosant ainsi la coque du navire ennemi.

« Parez à l'abordage ! » hurla-t-il.

L'équipage prit alors d'assaut les tubes d'abordages, enclenchant ses derniers qui vinrent transpercer la coque du bateau, lâchant une horde de pirate équipé pour le combat à corps à corps l'ennemi tombant comme des mouches. En quelques minutes, le vaisseau pirate fut neutralisé, et les hommes de l'Arcadia fouillaient le navire de fond en comble quand un des hommes trouva les cales où un spectacle désolant l'attendait.

« Capitaine, j'ai trouvé des prisonniers, il semblerait qu'ils soient du navire de transport qui a été attaqué, il y a trois jours. » indiqua –t-il dans son communicateur intégré à sa tenue de combat.

« Combien ? » demanda le capitaine.

« Je dirais plus de cent cinquante à deux cent trente, pas sûre. »

« J'arrive. »

Alors que d'autres hommes arrivaient, les prisonniers qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, paniquèrent.

« Pitié, ne nous faites pas de mal ! »

« Epargnez-nous ! »

« Laissez-nous partir ! »

« Rendez-moi ma femme bande de chien ! »

« Calmez-vous, on n'est pas là pour vous vendre ou vous tuer ! » dit un des hommes de l'Arcadia.

« Menteur ! » hurla une femme.

Un tir en l'air fit taire tout le monde.

« Ecoutez-moi bien ! parla un grand homme vêtu d'une tenue de combat. Je suis le Capitaine Albator et je ne suis pas ici pour faire de l'esclavage ou tuer des innocents, je suis ici pour vous libérer et… »

« Menteur ! Vos copains ont emmené ma femme ! Cela fait plus d'une heure maintenant ! » hurla un homme qui s'était levé, enchaîné au mur de la coque, il ne pouvait avancer, et pourtant, dieu qu'il voulait foncer sur ces hommes et les massacrer.

« Capitaine ! Nous venons de trouver une jeune femme dans la chambre du capitaine, elle… elle a été violée. » parla une voix de femme dans le communicateur de Albator.

« Kei, fais venir immédiatement le docteur et fais là transférer à bord de l'Arcadia pour des soins d'urgence. » ordonna –t-il.

« Pitié…non… Olga…pardonne- moi ! » pleura l'homme en tombant à genoux à terre.

« Kei, avant de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, fais-là finir ici. A tous l'équipage, faites venir nos prisonniers dans la cale n°2. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent, l'une en combinaison, l'autre avec une robe bleu qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux le haut de cette dernière était déchiré sur le côté droit, des bleus couvraient son visage, ses bras et ses jambes. Le regard vide, le visage blême, on aurait dit un cadavre. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe d'hommes arriva avec les prisonniers.

En les voyant, la jeune femme se mit à trembler et à pleurer, suppliant qu'on la laisse partir, Albator se mit en face d'elle et ses tremblements redoublèrent.

« Qu'allez-vous lui faire ?! » hurla l'homme qui était nulle autre que son époux.

« Madame, qui vous a agressé ? » parla doucement Albator.

Elle pointa du doigt cinq hommes dont le capitaine avant de reculer derrière Kei, Albator sortit alors son sabre laser et les exécuta d'un tir bien placé entre les deux yeux. Choqué par ce geste, la jeune femme, ainsi que les autres civils, regardèrent Albator qui la salua avec son sabre laser et dit d'une voix grave : « Justice vous a été rendu, madame. »

* * *

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre, pour le combat entre les vaisseaux, je suis assez nul dans le domaine, alors si il y a parmi vous des passionné ou des professionnels du monde nautique et souhaite corriger ce combat, je suis ouverte à vos propositions, sur ceux, bonne soirée.**


	6. Chapitre 5 : L'étrangère

Chapitre 5 : L'étrangère…

Quelques jours après l'incident avec le chat, le Karyû continuait sa route solitaire, perdu parmi les étoiles. Alors que l'équipage vaquait à ses occupations, sur le pont, l'ennui était de rigueur, bien que concentré sur les ordinateurs de bord et toutes les données qu'ils délivraient, Warius s'ennuyait ferme, pas un navire pirate, pas une alerte, rien.

« C'est moi, ou depuis que nous avons décollé, rien ne se passe ? » parla le Lieutenant.

« Si Lieutenant, les piratés, ils sé cachent, trop peur dés nous attaqués, ma je vais pouvoir faire une sieste. » répondit Rai, l'accent italien fort.

« Je crois que je vais leur lancé un défi, si ça continue. » termina Warius, la mine boudeuse, tête appuyé sur son point droit, les doigts de sa main gauche, tambourinant sur son ordinateur de bord.

« Ecoutez-les, ça se voit que ce sont des hommes ! Toujours à se plaindre et vouloir la baston. Mon dieu, que ferons-nous de vous. » râla Sakura.

« Dit celle qui est la première à se battre et à entrer dans une bagarre quand cela se présente ! » répliquèrent les trois hommes sous les rires de leurs collègues et la mine vexée de Sakura.

Alors que le calme revenait sur la passerelle, une communication entra, en provenance de Néo Terra.

« Commandant, le président en communication ! » déclara Phase.

« Sur grand écran ! ordonna-t-il. Monsieur le Président. » déclara Zéro, un salut impeccable après s'être levé, imité par les autres.

« Repos, soldats, je viens de recevoir un message, m'indiquant qu'un vaisseau Pirate identifié comme l'Arcadia, aurait déposé des victimes d'un abordage et enlèvement sur la planète Kronberg. D'après le témoignage des victimes, le capitaine aurait exécuté cinq pirates, ces derniers ont abusés sexuellement d'une jeune femme. » déclara Le Président.

« Nous croiseront cette planète dans trente minutes, Commandant.» déclara Acceluder.

« Allez voir ce qu'il en retourne. » ordonna Le Chef du gouvernement.

« A vos ordres ! » déclarèrent les officiers.

L'écran redevint noir et Warius lança des ordres, afin de se rendre sur la planète le plus rapidement possible. Une fois sur place, ce dernier ainsi que Marina et Shizuo, se rendirent à l'hôpital pour parler aux victimes, pour Marina, elle aurait la tâche de recueillir le témoignage de la femme violée, pour elle se fut une première, et elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment si prendre.

Devant la chambre de la victime, elle frappa trois petits coups à la porte et entendit un « entrez» timide et fatigué.

« Veuillez m'excuser pour ce dérangement, je me présente : Marina Oki, je suis officier de l'armée, Capitaine sur le Karyû. » déclara-t-elle, calmement.

« Que vient faire l'armée ici ? » Interrogea le conjoint.

« Suite à votre…à…enfin… » Elle bégaya, hésita sur les bons mots.

« Mon viol. » Parla Olga, d'une voix calme, posée, comme résignée.

Marina répondit d'un signe positif de la tête, ne sachant quoi dire.

« Nous avons déjà répondu à toutes les questions que la police nous a posé, veuillez nous laisser, maintenant ! » répondit durement son époux, assis juste à côté du lit, serrant étroitement la main de sa femme.

« John… » reprit Olga.

« Je comprends que vous ne vouliez plus entendre parler de ça, et je sais que c'est assez douloureux pour… » parla Marina mais fut coupé par John.

« Douloureux, DOULOUREUX ! Quand savez-vous, hein ? » Haussa John.

« Je… » voulu répondre Marina.

« Elle a vécu l'enfer, elle le vit encore et vous, vous venez retourner le couteau dans la plaie ! Ass… » coupa de nouveau John.

« STOP JOHN ! cria Olga, Si elle est là, c'est que les autorités l'ont envoyé pour une raison, elle n'est là que pour son travail et je sais ce que vous allez me demander : Que s'est-il passé ? Alors que mon mari et moi-même étions à bord de ce navire en partance pour la planète Pegasus, un vaisseau pirate est apparu et nous a abordés, volant nos biens et notre liberté par la même occasion, nous promettant l'esclavage. Alors qu'ils nous enfermaient dans l'une de leurs cales,… le ….le capitaine décida que je lui ferai passer le temps. » raconta la jeune femme, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Marina pâlit, imaginant ce que ce porc voulait insinuer.

« Il m'emmena de force, sous les rires des autres, je me suis débattue, j'entendais mon mari hurler qu'on m'épargne. Cela est tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Une fois dans sa chambre, il m'a jeté sur le lit, s'est vautré sur moi, m'arrachant une partie de ma robe. Il m'embrassait… » Elle s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle, contrôlant au mieux qu'elle put sa respiration et ses tremblements, John, lui, tremblait de rage en se souvenant de son impuissance à protéger sa femme face à ses monstres.

« Il m'embrassait, bloquant mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête, et avec ses jambes, il écarta les miennes et arracha ma culotte avant de me pénétrer de for… »

Pour Marina se fut trop, elle se précipita hors de la chambre, et entra dans les toilettes, vomissant le contenu de son estomac, pleurant à chaudes larmes; ce fut trop pour elle, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais subi ce crime abjecte, le témoignage d'Olga, lui fit vivre l'horreur. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait un témoignage de la sorte, la bile lui était montée à la gorge, son estomac se tordant de plus en plus à chaque mot.

« Capitaine Oki, est-ce que ça va ? » interrogea une voix forte et grave.

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement, et se trouva en face de son supérieur, enfin, agenouillé devant la cuvette des toilettes après avoir vomi, elle s'était retrouvée en face de ses genoux.

Zéro avait vu sa seconde sortir de la chambre telle une furie avant de se précipiter dans les toilettes, ce dernier y entra aussi voulant vérifier si tout allait bien, et la voyant vomir et l'entendre pleurer, lui fit mal au cœur et lui noua la gorge, se fut bien la première fois que cela lui faisait ça devant les larmes d'une collègue, ils se connaissaient à peine et pourtant… il se baissa un peu, attrapa son bras et la serra dans ses bras.

Elle était dans les bras de son supérieur, quelques secondes avant, elle était à genoux devant la cuvette, honteuse de sa faiblesse, exposé ainsi devant lui et là, elle se retrouvait dans ses bras.

Son visage devint brûlant.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? » interrogea Warius.

« Ou…oui, veuillez m'excuser de ce moment d'égarement, cela ne se reproduira plus. » Répondit Marina, se dégageant des bras de ce dernier et effaçant toute trace de ses larmes traîtresses.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. J'aurai dû interroger cette jeune femme, j'ai déjà vu l'enfer, je sais de quoi est capable l'être humain. » murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

« Pardon ? »

« Non, rien, venez, et attendez-moi devant la chambre de Mme Ode. »

« Bien commandant. »

Une fois hors des toilettes, le lieutenant Ishikura, qui les attendait, tendit une boisson chaude à sa collègue, devinant parfaitement le pourquoi de ses larmes.

Entrant de la chambre, Zéro se présenta et s'excusa de la fuite précipitée de sa collègue.

« Ce n'est pas grave, à voir comment elle a réagi, je pense que c'est la première fois qu'elle entend ce genre de déposition. » Reprit calmement Olga.

« Oui, j'aurais dû être à sa place, pour prendre votre témoignage. Je sais ce qu'est l'enfer, croyez-moi, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent lentement et Olga pu lire dans ces yeux, que oui, il a vu l'enfer, trop tôt.

« Ne me racontez pas ce qui s'est passé, je ne vais pas vous faire revivre ça. Juste, en lisant votre déposition, vous avez dit que le capitaine de l'Arcadia vous a rendu justice en abattant les cinq hommes qui vous avaient violé. »

« Oui, quand je suis arrivée dans la cale, après que j'ai été trouvé par cette jeune femme, il s'est avancé vers moi et m'a demandé qui m'avait fait subir ça; je les ai désignés du doigt et là, il a sorti son arme et les a abattu, sans sourciller. Après, il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a salué en disant : « Justice vous a été rendu. »

Quelque part dans l'hôpital, pas loin de la chambre de la victime, une jeune femme semblait écouter quelque chose, mais personne ne la remarqua, elle se redressa et quitta les lieux sans bruit.

* * *

 **Suite à une relecture, j'ai corrigé les erreurs que j'ai pu trouver, veillez m'excuser de la gène occasionné. J'ai aussi apporté des modifications, enfin une modifications. Sinon, bonne continuation. Si vous voyez d'autres erreurs sur les chapitres à venir ou sur les anciens faites le moi savoir afin que je puisse corriger ça et rendre votre lecture plus agréable. Merci à Kaori Beryl pour les fautes.**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Les ténèbres approchent

Chapitre 6 : Les ténèbres approchent…

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans l'Univers, une planète lugubre et froide portait un peuple aussi vieux que la planète Terre et même encore plus vieux que cela. Ce peuple était hostile, froid, haineux et dénigrait toute forme de vie organique, considérant ces êtres inférieures et faibles, se laissant guider par leur émotions et pouvant être facilement manipulé, tel des pantins.

Ce peuple si sombre, se faisant nommer les Mécanoïdes, très avancé dans la technologie, grands stratèges et maîtres dans l'art de la guerre et du génocide, ils avaient à leurs actif une longue liste- bon nombre de peuple- victimes de leur cruauté. Quand ils attaquaient, plus rien ne restait ou ne survivait, seules les corps en décomposition et la terre brûlée, seuls témoins de l'horreur dont ils étaient capable, mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas là, non, ils allaient encore plus loin, récupérant les corps de leurs victimes, ils les mécanisaient et gonflaient ainsi leurs rangs pour leur grande invasion.

Alors que leurs usines tournaient à pleins régime, fabriquant vaisseaux de guerres, armes, munitions et autres, une grande réunion se tenait dans l'une des plus hautes tours de la cité, de forme rectangulaire, vitré, dont son toit se terminait en pyramide avec à son sommet un mat portant un drapeau à la couleur rouge sang mais dont on distinguait aucun blason.

« Bien le bonjour mes amis ! » parla une voix claire mais froide.

« Majesté ! » saluèrent les autres personnes présentes.

« Comme vous le savez, nos usines fabriquent sans relâche notre armé, nous sommes, en plus, en avance sur le calendrier, nos bases avancés sont parés pour la grande offensive et enfin, d'après mes espions, les humains ne sont nullement prêts pour ce qui va suivre. » déclara sa majesté.

Un applaudissement de tonnerre retentit alors.

« Comme j'ai hâte d'être à ce grand jour. » déclara un homme. Les cheveux blancs comme la neige, le visage anguleux, le teint pâle, les yeux verts émeraude, il imposait le respect de par sa forte prestance et son regard calculateur.

« Général Rod, votre impatience vous mènera à votre perte. » déclara une belle femme amusée, les cheveux bleus, coupés au carré frôlant à peine ses épaules, le visage fin, aux traits délicats, des yeux en forme d'amandes dont la couleur était ambre et des lèvres d'un rose pâle et très tentantes .

« Maria a raison, mais devons-nous en vouloir à notre ami de vouloir écraser ces mouches ? » parla un autre homme.

« Allons, allons ! Attendons le retour de ma sœur pour en savoir plus sur ces déchets. » déclara la reine.

A ses mots, tous souhaitèrent que cette personne ne soit ici.

Mais comme si le ciel ou l'enfer avait entendu leur impatience, les portes s'ouvrirent sur une superbe jeune femme à la longue chevelure blonde, relevé en une queue de cheval dont l'attache était en perles, de grands yeux bleus glacials, tels les océans polaires que l'on trouvait sur différentes planètes; un visage pâle, allongé aux traits fins et de délicates lèvres. Sa tenue, une combinaison rouge sang, mettant en valeur ses courbes généreuses et chaussé de cuissardes noires à talons; à sa taille, un ceinturon portant une arme à feu et un sabre.

« Tu nous a fait attendre ma chère Hell Maetel. » reprit la reine.

« Allons ma sœur, tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais bâcler cette mission qui ne fait que confirmer nos déductions : les humains vont se faire écraser sans même opposer de résistances. » répondit Hell Maetel avec un rire froid.

« Dites-nous en plus, Princesse ? » réclama le Général Rod.

« Ils sont en plein chaos, leur gouvernement, si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi, n'est composé que de larves, se préoccupant que de leurs bien-être que celui de leurs stupides citoyens. De plus, plusieurs planètes sont sous la coupe de mafieux en tout genre, les trafics d'humains, d'armes, de drogues et autres fleurissent à chaque coin de rue, ne parlons pas des détournements d'argent, je pourrais vous donner une liste aussi longue que cette tour, voire plus. Les ministres, gouverneurs, juges et forces de l'ordre ne sont que des corrompus et pour ce qui est de l'armée, à part leur nouveau joujou qui pourrait tenir quarante-cinq minutes face à nos troupes, le reste est bon pour la casse, je ne les recyclerais même pas pour faire des pièces de rechanges pour nos soldats. » résuma la Princesse.

« Comment ça « leur nouveau joujou » ? interrogea la reine, dont le sérieux reprit possession de son visage.

Hell Maetel plaça un petit appareil qui projeta une image en 3D et net du Karyû.

« Voici le Karyû, son arme principale est le canon de Saint Elme combinant l'hélium 3 à une énergie modulatoire, le blindage est exactement le même que celui que nous utilisons pour nos vaisseaux et voici sa conceptrice. » expliqua la jeune femme.

Une autre image apparut, montrant Mlle Okinawa Maki.

« Je vois. As-tu les plans ? » demanda la reine.

« Non, car elle ne les a pas mis sur les archives informatiques de l'armée ou sur toute autres plate-formes électronique ou sur papier, elle a caché les plans et pour ce qui est des ouvriers impossible d'en savoir plus, même en les droguant. »

« Etrange. » murmura sa sœur.

« Il n'y a rien à craindre. » reprit un homme.

« Ne jamais rester dans le flou, Général Huzglen. Avez-vous oublié ? » gronda Maria.

« Nous sommes invincibles, ils ont juste la chance d'avoir un ingénieur pareil, mais juste un. » termina-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Des sourires suivirent sous le regard amusé de la reine et de sa sœur.

« Cette réunion est finie. Veuillez faire vérifier vos bataillons, je veux que tout soit prêt. »

* * *

 **La seule mise à jour est la correction des fautes d'orthographes et de frappe. Merci à Kaori Beryl pour toute la correction !**


End file.
